


Be cared for

by little_purple_butterflies



Series: Moments in Time [5]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Character Study, Episode s02e21 Open Season, Gen, One Shot, deeper look into a scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:42:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23139442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_purple_butterflies/pseuds/little_purple_butterflies
Summary: The team always looked out for him. And sometimes Reid let them.
Series: Moments in Time [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/516901
Kudos: 32





	Be cared for

**Author's Note:**

> As stated this is a deeper look into an existing scene (and a character) so I took the dialog from the episode. Basically it's my take on a character's thoughts.
> 
> This story is also posted on ff.net.
> 
> A big thanks to my dear friend Sarah for being my beta.

“All victims headed to the city.” Reid looked down at Morgan who had just summarized what Garcia had told them via the laptop’s video connection. The young agent was standing behind Derek’s rotating seat at the jet with their superior to his left side.

Sitting across the aisle from them Prentiss added, “And none of them reached their destination.”

That made Spokane another location to check out and it would most likely be the team’s base for this case, Spencer realized. He focused on the laptop’s screen again when he heard Aaron saying, “Garcia?”

“Already on it. There are four major roadways into Spokane. Highways 395, 195 and Highway 2. There’s also Interstate 90.”

After a moment Emily asked, “Were there any police reports or roadside assistance calls from those highways?”

“You’re gonna know as soon as I do,” the blonde analyst replied before she severed the connection.

Reid went back over to where he had sat before while Hotch just turned away from the screen and stated, “Okay, we’ve got two locations.”

Though the young profiler didn’t know who would say it and how, he was sure what was coming.

Down the aisle Gideon looked up from the map he was holding and entering the conversation he offered, “I’m happy to go to Idaho.” Glancing over to Emily he continued, “The wood’s like your second home, right, Prentiss?”

“Yes, sir,” she answered.

It was Morgan who proved Spencer right when he suggested without turning around or looking up, “Hey, Reid, why don’t you go to Spokane?”

That was exactly what the genius had expected to hear.

So he raised his eyebrows and glanced over at JJ who was sitting across the aisle from him. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw Gideon watching him over the rim of his glasses while the black agent added, “I could use the fresh air.”

Reid knew that it was just an excuse, meant to get him to go to the city and thereby staying away from the woods and any possible dangers they could encounter in it, especially since the UnSub could still be out there somewhere.

Ever since their case in Georgia he had noticed that his colleagues were even more protective of him in the field than before. He had seen the worried glances they were giving him. And he couldn’t exactly blame them for feeling the need to.

A part of him wanted to change that, wanted them to understand that he was okay and that there was no need for them to look out for him. It had been several months since he had been kidnapped and tortured by Tobias Henkel and he was getting back on track again.

And yet he didn’t argue with Morgan’s suggestion.

He just raised his eyebrows at JJ and returned her sympathetic smile with an ‘I give in’ one.

Cause for once it felt great to be cared for.


End file.
